The Mark of Athena Assumption
by OpalBeth
Summary: My assumptions of the Mark of Athena book. The seventh-or should I say-eighth quester is selected, with a twist nobody expected. When they're sent on a quest by Lord Mars to retrieve an important member of Camp Jupiter, a secret that the eighth quester has been holding unravels, threatening the quest.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction, ever. If I get at least two reviews, I'll post the second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy, Reyna, and the rest of the council stared upwards, dumbstruck, as the giant warship descended upon them.

"_Graecus_ flying warship!" Terminus was shouting furiously. "You do not have permission to land! I'm shaking my fist at you! DO NOT LAND!"

The warship was going down. Fast.

Percy stood, frozen, with Frank at his side, and Reyna across the street.

Percy saw a head peek out from a window.

Unmistakable long, blond hair, with intense gray eyes visible even from such a great distance. Annabeth.

She was….smiling?

No. She was yelling. Mouthing, "malfunction! MALFUNCTION!" A look of terror etched in her face.

Annabeth looked directly into Percy's eyes, and he saw a flash of joy.

Then it resumed to horror.

The warship skidded across an ancient building. The boulder fell, and Annabeth was shaken from view.

The council members scattered, Octavian shouting curses at the _Graecus_, and Percy saw an unusual draft carry the ship a bit higher.

The skills of a child of Jupiter.

"Jason," Reyna whispered.

The wind carried the ship out of destruction, and the look of happiness on Annabeth's face reawoke Percy from his stupor.

His gut tightened, his arms made a paddle motion, and a wall of water from who-knows-where swooped the warship to the shore of the Little Tiber.

Some of the faces displaying admiration, while others fear, and SPQR and some other Romans followed Percy to the warship.

Percy awkwardly rearranged his toga, and tried vainly to flatten his hair.

The door thudded opened. Reyna stood next to Percy, looking anxious.

From the dimly lit interior of the craft emerged two people, shouldering one yellow-haired teen.

"Heeey! Leo Valdez here! This dude over here just woke up. Jason. Grace. Your all-powerful leader and whatnot."

"Shut up, Leo!" The girl to the right of Jason thwacked "Leo" on the back of his head. Hazel hid behind Frank.

"Cool it, Piper! But next time, use your Afro-dite powers. Get it? Afro-dite? I'm making this comment because the wind afrosized your hair."

Piper, the Venus daughter, combed her hair out with her fingers.

"I can't stand you. Thank goodness it's just you, and not all your Hephaestus siblings." The apparently Vulcan boy grinned good-naturedly.

"I'll handle this." Jason let go of his two companions, and stumbled forward. Leo and Piper caught him.

The crowd stayed still and silent, as it had been for the past ten minutes or so. Reyna stepped forward.

"Jason..."

"Not now, Reyna." Reyna looked hurt, then angry, glaring at Piper, who's arm was interlocked with Jason's.

"It's great to see you, and all, but I have to cut to the chase. I just woke up from a dream Juno sent me."

The crowd murmured among themselves.

"Don't get too excited, all she sent me was the bits of prophecy that we have now.

"Anyways, this is Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, and Piper Mclean, daughter of Venus."

After finishing this, Jason hugged Reyna like he was holding it in this whole time. He pulled away, and turned to Percy.

"About time. You are Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, correct?"

"Yeah, I prefer Poseidon, but Neptune works. You're Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Percy stopped for a second, then said, "Brother of Thalia Grace?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Is Thalia here?"

"Nah, she said she had 'important Artemis stuff' to do." Percy and Jason shared a laugh

"Anyways, this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars and an Astronaut."

Hazel locked into Leo's eyes, and Leo, instead of recognition, registered a look of extreme confusion.

"Argonaut," Frank corrected.

"Yeah, Argonaut, not astronaut. Sorry, dyslexia."

"Nice to meet you." Hazel curtsied.

"We should hold a meeting. Here is fine, right?"

"Yeah, this should be great, right Reyna?"

"Yes, quite. SPQR, fall back!" The campers started to turn around, heading back.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy burst. Jason looked around.

"I dunno. She should've gotten out by now."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter. This whole thing is about four and a half pages long, and read this slowly (So you won't get the tone that this is too fast-paced). I haven't been able to write very often, with all the school (A four page book report due soon, ugh) and midterms coming and I got a huge cold a couple days ago. And I have trouble coming up with Leo's weird jokes :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

Jason saw :

Percy run in the ship, despite his fear of Jupiter, and come out carrying Annabeth.

The look of anguish on Percy's face.

The blood that stained Annabeth's hair.

Percy calling for a medic.

The Apollo kids come and take Annabeth out of Percy's arms.

And Jason witnessed the cruelty of the gods.

Jason wanted to stop Percy as he rolled back his hair, and looked as though he might pull it out, one strand at a time.

"Why?" Percy screamed to the sky. "Eight months wasn't enough for you?"

"Percy," Hazel touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Percy shrugged his shoulder out of Hazel's grasp. Jason stepped forward. "I just need some water. Reyna, take over, I'm going for a swim."

Jason watched as Reyna advanced, looking tentatively at Percy as he went knee-deep into the Little Tiber, and shot towards a little bunch of trees a little ways to the right.

"He's coming back, right?" Jason asked.

"He will. The water will calm him down." Said Frank, looking in the direction of Percy.

"Didn't I say 'fall back'?" Reyna shouted at the legion.

They left, including the _lares_, and Octavian was left there, holding a sliced open penguin pillow pet and smiling maliciously.

"Oh," he said. "If _only _I could have _foreseen _this earlier! The ship is a bird, but it doesn't _fly_." He held up the penguin carcass like a trophy.

"Shut up, Octavian. For once, I'm glad I lost my memory. It didn't have _you _in it," Jason struggled to control his temper.

"Well! Reyna, I hope you've realized that neither Jason nor _Percy_ are suited for the praetor positions, what with their unstable personalities! I'm off to fulfill the esteemed _augur _job that I am so fitted for. Just look at me! Why, I'm good enough to have two jobs at once! As augur, and _praetor_." Octavian smiled smugly, and pranced back towards camp.

"Gods, I fear what sort of person would bear a child such as _him_." Reyna spat.

"_What'sthat!_" Leo shouted, flinching back, apparently unaware of Octavian. A faraway giant watery hand grasped a tree and smashed it against the ground.

"Percy," Frank answered. "He's just venting." They watched from a distance as Percy was raised a hundred feet off the ground in a tiny jet stream.

"Ughhh," Hazel moaned, falling down.

"Ummm…" Frank stammered, unsure of what to do in front of Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna, who were all unaware of Hazel's flashbacks. "Oh, no! I, uh, should go take care of her. Hazel, um, no need for worrying, Hazel gets these occasionally.  
>"I'm going to…Uh, take Hazel back to her bed." Frank half dragged half carried Hazel in the gates.<p>

"That was weird," said Jason. Leo had sat down with a pile of screws, pipecleaners, and a bucket-arranging them in a strange pattern-_,_ and Piper and Reyna looked as if they were going to duel each other. "Should we be worried?"

"I don't know, Frank said Hazel got them sometimes." Piper stripped off her cardigan, leaving a purple tank top underneath. Jason glanced at her, thinking about how even without makeup, and that pimple that had appeared on her forehead, Piper still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Without Percy, Frank, and Hazel, we can't conduct the meeting." Reyna was having a staring/poker face contest with Piper. "I say we move it later. Maybe in the infirmary when Annabeth is a bit better. Agreed? _Jason?"_ She said lovingly, almost as powerful as charmspeak. Jason suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So, according to this awesome diagram made by the supreme commander of the _Argo II_, and the way we malfunctioned, it looks like the spark tube broke, and the huge hole. That doesn't explain the loss of height, though."

Piper and Reyna gripped each other at the elbows.

"Temporary truce, in the hopes that the earth doesn't die." Reyna said, all official-like.

"Hi…" Jason said awkwardly.

"What does a temporary truce with Piper have to do with the ship?"

"Hey, we're still welcome here, right? Because if not, that would _suck_. A lot. We would be stuck living out here fixing _Argo II_ with archers aimed and ready to fire at us." Piper picked up a stone that lay near the hole.

"You are. Maybe not by Octavian, and the people he blackmails, but other than that you're golden." Reyna glared at the bowmen who were positioned at the gate. They withdrew.

"Where is brother?" Despite being over 6 feet tall, as heavy as a tractor, and holding a huge club that dragged on the ground, Tyson managed to draw close to the small group without their noticing.

"Brother-used as 'bother' as in 'Oh, brother.' Or brother, a sibling. Older brother, younger brother. Relation." Ella fluttered nervously above Tyson. "Ella doesn't like being outside gates. Gates. Protective. Use in keeping unwanted things out. Outside gates leaves you unprotected and vulnerable to. Vulnerable. Ella going inside." Ella turned around a zoomed inside.

"OhmygoshisthatwhatIthinkitis?" Piper fell backwards, and with Leo, they scooched on their butts behind Jason.

"Cyclops." Jason flipped his ancient coin, arranged his legs in a defensive stance, and caught his sword.

"Stop!" Reyna said forcefully. "This is Percy's brother, Tyson, the _friendly-cyclopes-who-played-a-major-part-in-defeating-the-army_."

"Oh." Jason withdrew his sword. "Percy's brother?"

"Neptune dates around," Piper said immediately. She had learned a lot about Poseidon/Neptune when her dad had acted in that Greek movie.

"That totally explains the _nine billion foot tall person with one eye_." Leo said sarcastically.

"Where is brother?" Tyson repeated.

"He's somewhere over there, Tyson," said Reyna, cautiously. A Cyclops is not one you fool around with.

"BROTHER!" Tyson called. A flock of huge bird things erupted from a mountainside and flew north as fast as they could.

"What, Tyson?" Percy appeared next to them.

"Who-AaaA!" Leo screamed.

"Stop it, Leo. I came from that mountain over there in a hurricane. Anyways, skip the introduction, where's Frank and Hazel?"

"Hazel fainted and Frank took her inside." Percy's toga had fallen to his waist, and ripped in half. It looked like a pair of really baggy white pants, and there was a scar on his left pectoral from the battle with Kronos.

_He's hot_, was all Piper could think.

"Horse-man sent Iris message. Said to ask you to Iris him."

"Okay. Thanks, Tyson. Can you go and take Mrs. O' Leary out on a walk real quick? With Ella?"

"Walking with Mrs. O' Leary is fun. Tyson will go."

"Thanks, Tyson." The ground seemed to rumble as Tyson ran back.

"Okay, back to business. I need to Iris message Chiron soon, so let's make this quick. Reyna, since we obviously can't conduct the meeting now, have you set a time or place?"

"Yes, we're thinking of doing it in the…infirmary. When Annabeth wakes up." Percy winced.

"That's. Fine with me. Great idea, Reyna."

"Now, concerning the praetor position,"

"I'm fine with stepping down. Jason _is _the original praetor, and he _is _back now."

"This whole thing is about switching places so we can learn to trust each other. As previous praetor, I think you should keep it. As long as we have to fight together. Agreed?"

"No objections. Motion passed!"

"Praetor Percy, the medics say that Annabeth has a concussion. She should be awake in a couple of hours to tomorrow. Not sure if she suffered any brain damage yet." A small girl maybe around the age of twelve, wearing a white nurse band around her arm, came running to them.

"Thank you, Crista, you may leave now." Reyna spoke instead of Percy, who was at the moment frozen in complete silence.

"Heh, he, ha!" Percy went from a small laugh to a manic, crazed shout.

"Percy!" Jason gripped him on the shoulder.

"She's okay! She's great!"

"Piper, get me a bucket of water, please."

"Sure thing." Piper grabbed Leo's bucket, ignored his shouts, scooped up some water, and handed Jason the filled pail.

"Thanks." Jason dumped the bucket over Percy's head.

"Oh my gods. Thanks. I wasn't really doing all that stuff I was thinking I was doing, was I? Never mind." Percy looked embarrassed, and drew the water from his hair and his clothes. He dumped it on the ground.

"So, what do you think happened to Annabeth?"

"I dunno. She might've hit her head on something when the ship hit the building."

"What even happened to Argo?"

"I don't know," Leo was fixing his little diorama. "One second everything was great, and the next it was like the earth was pulling us down."

_The earth was pulling them down. _The thought dawned on them.

"Gaea."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I've been trying really hard to finish this in my sick state, and I have a midterm on Monday. Tell me what was wrong with it, or whatever.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I've been trying to brainstorm this chapter a lot because I'm kind of struggling with what level of awkwardness there should be between Percy and Annabeth and Reyna and Jason. This chapter is about three pages long. I was thinking of stopping this fanfiction as soon as the sneak peek comes out (on June 21, I think), and then maybe starting a new Mark of Athena fanfic following the sneak peek. So…tell me what you think about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Great. I've been screaming to see Percy for eight months, and I lose consciousness.

Last thing I remember is seeing Percy's face out of the window. Seeing him with a praetor cape.

I researched all of this stuff back at Camp Half-blood. I was also dying to see the architecture.

Then the ship smashed against the roof of an ancient-probably sacred- building (heinous) and my head hit the wall and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I have heard that unconsciousness is the perfect place for thinking. You aren't aware of much here. If I think hard enough…There. My laptop is here. I actually have time to think here. Now, the prophecy says that seven will answer the call…What call? Skip that, let's keep going. To storm or fire, the world must fall. Now, Leo thinks that is Jason and him. That would make sense, considering Jason is the storm and Leo has power over fire.

And oath to keep with a final breath. What oath? We know nothing about that.

And foes bear arms to the doors of death. That would be the seven demigods, right? They bear arms, to close the doors of death. And since Gaea opened it, she would be there, right? And if she's there, and she opened it recently, and she awoke recently, the doors of death would be near where Gaea was! But where was Gaea? Tartarus? Let's see, Zeus defeated her in…what year?

My eyelids feel heavy. I am aware of a pleasant pressure on my hand. My laptop is fading. I'm waking up.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice displayed joy in every syllable. Gods, I've missed him so much.

"Percy…" His face suddenly frowned.

"Oh, gods, you've lost your memory too, haven't you?" I sighed.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." He leaned in, and

I kissed him.

"Oww.." I touched my temple. My fingers probed the bandages.

"Areyouokay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just feel a bit…faint." He grabbed a bottle on a table next to my hospital bed.

"Take one of these," he held a gummy tablet in his hand. "it's your prescribed meds. A painkiller mixed with ambrosia and nectar."

"Thanks," I popped it in my mouth and immediately felt better. "So how long have I been out?"

"Not very long, one night. It's eight in the morning." Percy never wakes later than nine. He must've stayed overnight in the infirmary. He poured a glass of water from a pitcher on a table a couple feet away and handed it to me. His jet black hair was as untidy as ever, his sea-green eyes were still piercing, and his SPQR tattoo not unlike Jason's, but with a trident instead. Nothing could ever screw this moment up.

"Seize her!" A scrawny dude came striding in, with one Roman guard. Never mind.

"NO!" Percy stood up with such force he overturned the solid stainless steel nightstand. Judging by the material, height, density, and width, it weighs about 40 pounds. "Octavian, Annabeth is a _victim _of the ship hitting the building! She is trustworthy, and would never _crash the ship_."

"That I'm not so sure of. She _is _one of the _Graecus_."

"Shut the hell up, Octavian!"

"Whoa, calm down, _Graecus_," He hissed. I'm pretty sure _Graecus _means _'_Greek person' in Latin. It is sometimes used as an insult in Rome. "You're opinion cannot be trusted, as you're in relationship with the _Graecus." _

"Samuel, you can leave, this doesn't concern you." Percy dismissed the guard.

"Umm, okay, bye." The guard left.

"_Dampnare, _Percy Jackson!" Octavian spoke in Latin, the language of Romans. I don't understand much of it.

"Damn you too, Octavian. Now leave!"

"You don't have the authority to do that!" He said smugly.

"Yes, I do! As praetor, I _command_ you to leave!" Percy shoved him out the door and slammed it closed.

"Wait!" A girl with long black hair and a praetor cape wrenched the door back open. A dark-skinned girl with cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes, and Piper follow the praetor in.

"Hi Percy, we heard that Annabeth was awake, from Samuel! And since Reyna wanted to conduct the meeting as soon as possible, we came over. Jason, Leo, and Frank are coming here soon."

"Great!" Percy grinned cheerfully at the dark-skinned girl. "Annabeth, this is Hazel Levesque, Pluto, and Reyna, of Bellona, and she's the other praetor here at Camp Jupiter."

"Nice to meet you." Hazel curtsied and Reyna nodded her head.

"You look…faintly famili-"

"Hey!" Jason came in followed by Leo and an Asian baby-faced boy, whom I assume is Frank. Hazel flinched, but quickly recovered. Leo glanced at Hazel, looked confused, and looked away.

"Frank Zhang, son of Ares and an Argonaut, and there's a bit of ancestry back there that I'm not sure you want to know about."

"I'm not sure I do," I laugh. Gods, I'm so happy to finally be back with Percy. There is an awkward silence.

"Well," Thankfully, this Reyna girl who seems SO familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it, takes control. "Let's commence the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry that this chapter is SO short, but I really thought I should post something. I've been caught up with TONS of homework that my teachers want to give me over the weekend, so I should be back on track soon :) <strong>

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Should the seventh quester be Reyna, Annabeth, or a new original character? **


	4. TRAILER

Also, what is a chapter's "life"?

I Just wanted to let you guys know that there will DEFINITELY be a new update tomorrow before 2. I'm sorry I've been so absent, but yeah. NEW UPDATE TOMORROW AFTERNOON.

In Chapter 4: Octavian causes more trouble, as is expected, and

the 7th quester is met, is it a boy or a girl? Roman or Greek? Teen or what? And who (if at all) is her


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I do agree that Percy should swear less (just realized that). I read another fanfic and Percy cussed A LOT in that, and it just didn't seem to fit at all. Anyways, I know this took a long time to update, but I seriously got sick twice in one month, and I'm not sure I understand the quest yet (explanations welcome) :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

Hazel had no clue at all what to do about the Sammy clone. She was so definitely sure that it was Sammy Valdez, but he said his name was Leo. Leo Valdez. It could be that he was just Sammy's grandson or something, but he was SO Sammy-like! Hazel walked slowly with Reyna and Piper, whom Hazel had befriended immediately.

Anyways, Samuel, one of the Second Legion kids, had alerted them that Annabeth had awoken, and Reyna insisted that they go there and conduct the meeting that had been postponed for so long.

"So…are Jason, Frank, and L-leo coming later?" Hazel stuttered at Leo's name.

"Yeah, Jason told me," said Piper. Reyna's face flickered a hint of pain, and then glared menacingly at Piper.

"So, Hazel, do you actually pass out often, as Frank says?" Reyna asked, stone-faced.

"Umm…did he say that? I guess you could say that."

"So have you gotten this looked at?"  
>Oh…Kay.<p>

"Umm…No, not really."

"Well, you sh-" Thank Jupiter, Piper interrupted Reyna.

"Whoa, this infirmary is _sweet!_" Hazel glanced up at the building as she had many times before. It looked like a tiny coliseum, about the size of a three-level house. Made of polished marble, and pillars up front, with SPQR engraved at the top, and a ramp instead of stairs, for incapacitated victims.

"_Dampnare, _Percy Jackson!" A shout came from the interior of the infirmary. Words too quiet to hear, and then a shout.  
>"As Praetor, I <em>command <em>you to leave!"

Hazel caught a glimpse of Percy as he shoved Octavian out. Reyna shoved Octavian even further back, and wrenched the door back open. Hazel followed Reyna inside, with Piper trailing behind her.

"Hi Percy, we heard that Annabeth was awake, from Samuel! And since Reyna wanted to conduct the meeting as soon as possible, we came over! Jason, Leo, and Frank are coming here soon," Hazel said bravely.

"Great!" Percy grinned cheerfully at Hazel. "Annabeth, this is Hazel Levesque, Pluto, and Reyna, of Bellona, and she's the other praetor here at Camp Jupiter," Percy explained. He looked so much more happy with Annabeth there.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth said. She was pretty, with long flowing blond hair, and intense gray eyes that you could barely take your sight off. Hazel curtsied and Reyna nodded respectfully.  
>Annabeth's eyes were focused on Reyna.<p>

"You look…faintly famili-" Jason was never the most polite guy in the world.

"Hey!" He shouted, bursting rudely into the infirmary. He was followed by Leo and Frank. Hazel flinched at the sight of Leo, which triggered memories of Sammy. She looked away, not wanting to faint during such an important time.

"Frank Zhang, son of Ares and an Argonaut, and there's a bit of ancestry back there that I'm not sure you want to know about." Percy looked cute and joyful explaining everybody to Annabeth.

"I'm not sure I do," Annabeth laughed. After that, there is a short silence.

"Well," Reyna, obviously, takes control. "Let us commence the meeting."

We all arranged in a huddle around Annabeth's bed.

"So far, the prophecy pieces we have now are  
><em>Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.<br>To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
>An oath to keep with a final breath,<br>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_.  
>The seven half-bloods are the questers, and we have six chosen, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Frank, and, erm, <em>Piper<em>." She grimaced. "We shall deal with choosing the seventh later.  
>"Now, earlier today, Jason and Leo had told me that they think the storm or fire is them. Also, Leo wants to keep this secret, but he has power over fire." Leo's hands flamed in response. A few looks of shock, but the 'audience' remained silent. That ruled out Sammy, then. Sammy was most definitely not a demi-god. Hazel's spirit drooped.<br>"We know nothing about this oath to keep, but foes would obviously be us Romans and you Greeks, and to the Doors of Death to close."

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait," Frank lifted his hands in a 'stop' motion. "I thought we closed that before. Remember, the day before the Feast of Fortune? In Alaska?" Reyna opened her mouth to speak, her eyebrows pinched.

"Message for Praetor Reyna and Praetor Percy!" A small girl, not past eleven, darted inside and stood respectfully next to the front desk.

"Yes, Evangeline, deliver the message," Reyna answered, with Percy whispered "Evangeline Simmons, Mercury slash Hermes" to Annabeth.

"From…f-from Octavian." Percy groaned behind Hazel. "His message exactly: Since both praetors are not present for the luncheon, I will go ahead and lead in opening announcements and graciously take over the praetor duties and show Nico di Angelo and his guest around. Oh, and war games have been moved to this afternoon." Evangeline slipped quietly out of the infirmary, leaving the small group to stew in the new-found revelations.

Everyone moved in one fluid motion. Percy, Reyna, and Jason leaped up and bolted faster than a pegasus, with the intent of stopping Octavian, Hazel and Piper said goodbye to Annabeth and strolled leisurely out the door, extremely calm, and Frank and Leo…  
>Well, Frank and Leo hopped out an open window, realizing how bone-sucking starving they were.<p>

They were faced with Octavian being

**Yeah. That's the end of this chapter! Also, if anyone could properly explain to me what the quest (I know this request is weird) is, that would be appreciated. I haven't found it on Percy Jackson Wiki. **

**Trollface**

They were faced with Octavian being swept off the marble stage. Literally. Piper and Hazel stood in wonder as Jason hurled Octavian off the stage in a small tornado, not unlike the hurricanes Percy oftentimes summoned.

Octavian stood up and dusted himself off angrily, muttering curses in Latin, and stormed off to the tables.

*Skipping the part where they eat lunch, where Hazel stares intently at Leo laughing and cracking jokes with Frank*

The small posse that consisted of Percy, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank walked confidently towards Nico and a girl that looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen, except she had no-erm, chest-area. Nico was dressed as always, with a pilot's jacket and a Stygian iron sword hanging loosely from his belt. He smiled warmly at the group.

Percy went up to him,

And thwacked him loudly on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me who I was?" Percy exclaimed, loudly.

"Hey, you don't mess with the gods, dude." He grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey Bi-Hazel!" Hazel's soul died a little when Nico mixed him up-yet again- with his deceased sister Bianca. She attempted to curve her lips upward.

"Who's your companion?" Hazel asked, daring not look away from her half-brother's face.

"Oh, this is E- HEY!" Nico shouted, looking for the girl. They spotted her talking cautiously with Octavian.

And, they watched as

Octavian put his hand on her arm,

And she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Just FYI, this is Chapter 4, but I labeled it Chapter 5 because Trailer technically counts as Chapter 4, and Fanfiction labels it so, and I'm extremely obsessive about these things. So, this is Chapter 4, labeled as Chapter 5. Or just Chapter 5. Confusing, I know.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Oh, also, if you see ANY mistakes, tell me about it, because I've been brain-dead the past couple days x_x , so I'm apt to make errors ;|**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

Percy seriously didn't think that it had been 4 hours. Eh, time flies faster when you're a demigod.

Jason seemed nice enough. He asked Percy the day before if he wanted to spar for a bit. Percy refused. When you find out someone is stronger than you, it's never the same.

Unless, of course, the other person is obviously more advanced. You accept that and respect the person for who he or she is.

But that didn't apply at the moment, as Percy was currently in the process of running to the tables with Reyna and Jason. The pair that was Reyna and Jason seemed awkward when the _Argo_ landed, but now they shared a level of indifference. Percy suspected a history of some sort, but you could never be sure about this. Of course, Percy was not the epitome of romance. He left that to the Aphrodite girls.

On another note, Percy was aware of a sharp, tingling pain in his hip, which he ignored, because oftentimes his bones ached from his strenuous workouts. They reached the marble stage.

"OCTAVIAN!" Reyna bellowed, looking quite frightening. Octavian glanced their way, looking unperturbed.

"Ah! Praetor Reyna! Jason! Praetor _Percy_! Back from the dead, as it would seem." Anger boiled through Percy's veins from the lies that Octavian was surely spreading, he was prepared to fling Octavian into the Pacific, if Jason had not been first. A mini tornado assembled and Octavian was it's only passenger. It spun faster and faster, until Octavian was hurled from the eye of the storm, to crash into one of the nearby dining tables.

Percy blew a sigh of relief, which may have contained a little awe at Jason's power.  
>Reyna led the announcements, and the questers and Reyna settled down to eat.<p>

After filling up on rice stew (Energy) with sesame seeds (Calcium) and medium rare steak (Protein), Percy got up and lead their group towards Nico di Angelo.

Percy hit Nico on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me who I was?"

"Hey, you don't mess with the gods, dude." He smiled good-naturedly. "Hey Bi-Hazel!" Percy recognized the stumble, having known Bianca di Angelo for some time.

With the attention focused on Nico, Hazel posed an interesting query.

"Who's your companion?"

"Oh, this is E-HEY!" The girl had disappeared from Nico's side. Percy's eyes roved hurriedly throughout the crowds, knowing in his soul that this is exactly the kind of thing Hera would pull.

Instead of being relaxed when he saw her, his jaw tensed and his hands closed into fists. She was talking with Octavian, looking slightly scared. Octavian reached his hand out to her arm,

And she collapses.

Percy's legs seem too slow when they all start running towards her. The sharp pain in his hip reawakened as Percy bent over her motionless body. He observed her face, while checking her pulse. A sweet face, upon closer inspection, probably twelve, but it was marked with seriousness. It was a face marred with the "real world". This child had grown up too early.

After Percy's fingers had sensed the quick beating of a heart, he stood up, glaring at Octavian, whose face was…Evil.

No, he was _shocked. Scared_.

Somebody spat at Octavian's face, obliviously unaware of his emotions.

"Octavian, you may be excused. For the rest of the day," Percy said quietly. Octavian's face flashed a rare-no, for the first time in his life, plastered on Octavian's face…was gratitude. Octavian turned around, his feet digging into the ground, and sprinted to the Jupiter temple, where he remained the rest of the day.

Hazel cradled the girl's head in her arms.

"APOLLO!" Percy yelled. "I need a child of Apollo!"

A tall girl, fourteen, stepped forward, brushing her demigod siblings out of the way.

"We need to take her to the infirmary. This seems pretty minor right now," she murmured, checking the girl's breathing.

Percy took the girl's arms, and Jason her legs, with Leo and Nico supporting her middle, and the Apollo girl keeping pace. Frank walked slowly with Hazel, who seemed strangely shaken. Reyna's eyebrows were pinched, deep in thought.

"Continue with daily activities!" Reyna shouted back at the campers, still walking. "War games will be postponed one hour!" A groan rippled through the crowd.

When they reached the infirmary, the doors burst open with a flick of Jason's hand. Percy ignored the surprise on Annabeth's face, and set the girl down carefully on the adjoining bed to Annabeth. Percy and Piper sat down next to Annabeth, Percy stroking Annabeth's hair, his eyes focused on the Apollo girl, who was doing a full-body examination. Checking all of the girl's vitals, and whatnot.

"So," Percy started, "what's your name?"

"Abigail," she answered, not looking up. Percy nodded. He watched as Abigail checked the girl's pulse again, and pressed her ear to the girl's chest. Abigail rested one hand lightly on the girl's mouth, and the other on the girl's stomach. This went on for about a minute.

Percy opened his mouth, about to ask another question. But then,

Abigail started doing chest compressions. Abigail's eyebrows were pinched, her teeth clenched, expression fierce.

"SOMEBODY!" She yelled, overly loud. "GET ME SOME AMBROSIA AND NECTAR! AND THREE SYRINGES!"

Everybody froze for a second, just staring at Abigail do compressions. "NOW!"

Everybody jumped into action, Leo causing more damage than good. Hazel grabbed a blender from a cabinet, and Jason grabbed the ambrosia and nectar that were sitting on the counter, and Frank grabbed a handful of syringes from the medicine application bucket. Percy blended the ambrosia and nectar together, as they did not mix easily. He clawed the blender off its stand, and was at Abigail's side in an instant.

"Distribute it evenly throughout three syringes," Abigail managed to gasp, sweat beading on her forehead. She did mouth-to-mouth, forcing air into the girl's lungs. "Do you know how to do CPR?"

"I do!" Leo volunteered. Percy was surprised, but it did not show up on his face as he capped off the syringes.

"Okay, take over for me. One, two, THREE!" Abigail jumped back, and Leo pumped expertly. He hummed something under his breath. "Okay, give me one of the syringes." Percy handed her one. Abigail tied off one of the girl's arms, waited a second, and jabbed the needle into the girl's wrist.

"If her heart isn't going, why do you need to tie her arm?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure, but it's protocol. We don't ask questions." Abigail took another syringe, tied off the girl's other arm, and stuck it in her other wrist.

"Do you learn this ambrosia and nectar thing in med school too?"

"Yes, but it's only performed by trained professionals. We didn't have enough time to get somebody, so this is generally pretty risky in hands like mine," she said calmly. "Give me the last one." Percy reluctantly gave it to her. "Leo, give her mouth to mouth." Leo did so.

"Hey, Piper, you jealous?" Piper rolled her eyes.

Abigail inhaled once through her teeth, and slid the point into the girl's neck. Percy thought it was into her jugular artery (that was the only artery he knew of that was in the neck).

The girl writhed in

convulsions.

Like she was being electrocuted. Her face was nothing but pain, her eyes still shut. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream. Her limbs struggled against invisible barriers. The table shook under her violent movements.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Frank asked, panicked.

"Yes, HOLD HER DOWN!" Abigail screamed, trying vainly to prevent the girl from falling off. All the boys- Percy, Frank, Jason, Nico, and Leo- pinned her to the table. Annabeth fidgeted in her bed, wanting to help. Piper restrained her, worried for her head wound.

The girl went limp. The boys released her. Nico stood warily next to her head. She opened her eyes shakily. She smiled weakly at the sight of Nico's face.

"Hi, Nico. What happened?"

After all this anxiety that probably only took ten minutes, but felt like hours, Percy felt like shouting at her peace. How could she be so calm, when she wasn't even _here_ a second ago?

"REALLY?" Nico shouted. "YOU JUST _DIED _A SECOND AGO, AND NOW YOU'RE LIKE, 'HI'?" Abigail dragged him off, making him breathe in a paper bag. Percy took Nico's place.

"Hi," He said softly. "I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you." She said, looking so…mature, yet her eyes were so wide, so innocent.

"So how does Nico know?"

"Because he caught me off guard."

Percy laughed. He was suddenly reminded of something.

"Hey, Nico, weren't you kidnapped by _her_?" Nico looked much calmer now. **A/N **_**"her" **_**and **_**"she" **_**that is mentioned here is Gaea**_**. **_

"Nah, did she say so? Something just told me to go north immediately, and I found this little menace." He nudged the girl one the elbow, and managed to get a smile from her.

"We might as well have another meeting, a very short one, at least, before the war games." Reyna suddenly made an appearance. "Abigail, you seem very qualified, and very responsible. If you would like, you could take part in our conference." Abigail sat in a cushiony chair, looking very tired. She shook her head. "I understand, but please, do not tell anyone of what happened." Abigail nodded, and left.

Percy had a feeling that she would try to avoid the group as much as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I've been sort of getting a writing surge these past couple days. Also, I want to shoot down anyone's hopes right here. THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THE NEW CHARACTER AND PERCY. I know that most of you would never think of it, but there was one fanfic with Percy dating Hazel (Hazel being 13 and Percy 16). *<em>Shudder<em>***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Piper**

Piper kept her position next to Annabeth, watching the boys push the girl's bed next to Annabeth's. Piper basically nicknamed the new girl "girl", as the girl refused to tell anyone her name. Piper was a little irritated by this. Piper was polite, and was sure that the girl had her reasons, but it just seemed like an attention-grabber in Piper's eyes.

Everybody crowded around the joined beds. Percy grabbed a cup of water, and after dumping it on himself, he refilled the glass and handed it to the girl.

Piper thought that Percy was nice. He was extremely good-looking, but so was Jason, her soon-to-be/sort-of boyfriend. Percy took his place next to Hazel.

"Thanks," the girl said, taking the glass and drinking it with two hands, like a child. The only difference was that her right pinky involuntary hovered next to the cup, all fancy-like. You could tell it was instinct.

"So," Reyna, as usual, took control. Piper shared the relationship of I-hate-you-because-you're-stealing-my-almost-boyfriend-but-it-has-to-wait-because-we-have-important-demigod-stuff-to-do with Reyna. Piper never really enjoyed being with Reyna; whenever they were alone the air suddenly got thicker and teeth and sharp weapons were bared.

"Girl, we must have a proper name for you. Your godly parent, at least."

"That will be a problem," she said in a still, small voice.

"Girl here has a…situation concerning her godly parent." Nico explained.

"Does she have a grudge with her parent?" Piper asked, knowing all too well what it was like to not favor your godly parent.

"No, she…" Nico paused.

"Well, spit it out, Nico, what is it?"

"She doesn't _know _who her godly parent is."

"Oh," Piper murmured.

They were silent.

"Well, she isn't sixteen yet, so technically, her godly parent hasn't broken any rules." Percy said finally.

"What rule?" Reyna asked. Percy blushed, and Annabeth started laughing.

"When Percy defeated Kronos, the gods offered him one 'wish'. They even offered him immortality, but he turned it down and made a rule. Every god had to claim their children before the age of sixteen, and all the gods-even the minor ones-are honored at Camp Half-blood." Annabeth smiled lovingly at Percy. Piper had a jealous pang in her heart. _Why couldn't that be me and Jason?_

Leo made a gagging motion behind Percy and Annabeth.

Reyna looked stressed and frustrated.

"Leo! Frank! Hazel!" They jumped to attention at Reyna's outburst. "Push Girl's bed to the other side." They did so, with some help from Percy and Jason.

"What now, Praetor Reyna?" Frank asked, as respectfully as possible.

"Stay there," she growled. "Percy, Jason, Nico," she waved them towards Annabeth's bed.

_Gods, she's so bossy_. Piper thought.

"We need a more private meeting. Does this rule Percy put in effect apply to Romans, such as Girl?" Reyna asked, disbelievingly. Piper suspected a new level of respect for Percy would blossom in Reyna's head. Annabeth's smile faltered.

"Doesn't matter," Nico cut in. "Girl is definitely Greek."

"How do you know?" You could hear the stress in Reyna's voice creep in. "Do you even know if she's a _demigod_?" Reyna sounded a mite bit hysterical. Nico answered calmly.

"Dyslexia and ADHD. Sees monsters, been attacked by a couple. Monsters say that her demigod powers are no match for them, and " That convinced them.

"Okay, can you tell us her name?" Jason asked. Piper disliked this level of interest Jason gave the girl. Nico shook his head.

"That would be breaking our promise." Reyna rolled her eyes. Piper was with her on this one. _A simple promise, that's enough for you to shut up_? Nico saw the look on their faces.

"Not just a normal promise. I promised on the River Styx not to tell anyone her real name." A wave of understanding washed over their faces.

"Fine." Reyna said. "You've convinced us. Now tell us her story." Nico looked stubborn.

"Fine! We'll ask you the questions. What type of fighter is she?"

"Hand-to-hand combat." They inhaled sharply. Hand-to-hand combat was risky. When one is using hand-to-hand combat, they are uncomfortably close to their enemies, and one wrong move could mean the end. "Sometimes daggers. Sometimes throwing blades. Swords if she has to."

"How do you know this?"

"She was running away from Camp Half-blood when I found her." Percy gasped.

"This wouldn't be…this wouldn't be Elaine, would this?" Percy said knowingly. Nico looked surprised.

"Yes. But she doesn't like that name. Said she was Seri when I got to her. How d'you know?"

"When _you guys_ landed," Percy suddenly looked very excited, giving Jason, Annabeth, and Piper a meaningful stare. "Tyson told me-" Annabeth cut him off.

"Tyson's here?"

"Yes," he answered patiently. "So's Mrs. O' Leary and Eila. And Hazel's demon horse."

"Eila?"

"Prophecy-telling bird, I'll fill you in later. But anyways, Tyson told me Chiron Irised me, and to get back to him. He told me to be on the lookout, because there was a runaway from Camp Half-blood. Very powerful aura, but he didn't sense it at first. She's like a shield. He can't figure out who her godly parent is. He gave me her description. Asian, black hair, brown eyes; not very helpful, I know, but one more thing.  
>Chinese." <p>

CONTINUE

**IMPERATIVE MUST READ**

**So I'm having trouble with this one thing, and I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANY CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS IS FINISHED. You can PM me or review to answer. **

**Poll: Which one do you like the most? **

**Dragon Lord: Being able to transform into a 6 foot long dragon, and breathe underwater. **

**Zhang Guifang: Paralyze people temporarily by saying their full name. For a strong person like say, Percy or Jason, it would be one minute or 40 seconds, but a weak person like injured Annabeth it would be 5 minutes. **

**Hou Tu: Power over earth/soil-manipulate earth/soil-earthbending, you know what I'm talking about. **

**I need to know! Right now the first and second ones are in the lead, third losing by one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The votes are in! Also, that name is pronounced Jang [like dang but with a j] Guo-fang [like whoa with a g.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"CONTINUE…" Reyna made a forward motion with her hands.

"What does Chinese have to do with anything?" Annabeth asked.

"Unless you're hungry for some," Piper rolled her eyes. Nico and Jason laughed weakly. Percy looked slightly frustrated.

"This is more important than that. How come we've never heard of _Chinese _demigods? There are plenty of Chinese gods anyways." They fell silent.

"So are you saying…Seri is a Chinese demigod?" Annabeth asked, incredulous.

"Exactly," Percy nodded. They looked over at the newly named Seri lying awkwardly with Leo, Frank, and Hazel at her side.

"Which, then?" Reyna asked, still apprehensive of the idea.

"Chiron narrowed it down for me. Three people; Zhang Guifang, Hou Tu, and…" Percy snickered a little. "...The Dragon King."

"Who are they?" Reyna queried.

"Ah…I don't really know." Percy said.

"Wait, here, get me my laptop." Annabeth stretched out towards her knapsack that was some twenty feet away.

"No, stop, I'll get it." Percy put her hand back, and jogged over to her bag. "Ah." He grimaced while picking up the backpack.

"What?" Piper asked, a concerned look temporarily clouded her expression of dislike that was focused at Reyna.

"Nothing, I just scraped my hip on that," Percy pointed at the sharp edge of a stainless steel table. He brought the bag back.

"Thanks, Perce." Annabeth grabbed her laptop out of her knapsack.

"Whoa." Reyna involuntarily flinched backwards from it. "Technology. That's not safe." See, the use of any machinery such as cell phones or computers to demigods act as a beacon to monsters, alerting them of any demigods.

"It is," Annabeth assured. "Special laptop. Custom made for demigod use. Got it in the Labyrinth." She shared a look with Percy.

"Whatever." Reyna said, looking away.

"Here, let me search these."

"Wait," Percy said, glancing at Reyna. "I need you to know something first." He grabbed the laptop and typed something rapidly. He slid it back to her. "Sorry if it's spelled wrong."

Piper leaned next to Annabeth and saw "Reynas from CCs Iland spa. We recked her hom," which translated to "Reyna is from CC's island spa. We wrecked her home."

Annabeth's eyes scanned the page quickly. She looked up at Reyna.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"About what? You did me a favor, there is nothing to discuss at the moment besides Seri's situation." Reyna said in a clipped tone.

"Fine. What's their names again, Perce?" Percy repeated their names. Annabeth Googled it. "Ah, Wikipedia, what would we be doing without you?" She mumbled while finding the audio clip. We listened as the computer voice emanated just loud enough for them to hear it.

"Wait, Frank! Leo! Push Seri's bed here!" Seri's face looked a little surprised when she heard her fake name.

After pushing the beds back together, They settled back to listen to the article, Reyna standing next to Annabeth's bed, Percy holding Annabeth's hand with Hazel next to him, trying to see the screen. Piper was still sitting on Annabeth's bed, Nico took the spot in between Annabeth's and Seri's pillows, and Frank and Leo just sat at the foot. Annabeth played the first clip and upped the sound.

"The Dragon King is a deity in Chinese mythology commonly regarded as the divine ruler of the ocean. It is believed that the Dragon King is based on the Naga in Hindu and Buddhist mythology…" Annabeth skipped the boring part.

"He has the ability to shapeshift into human and dragon form and lives in an underwater crystal palace. He has his own royal court and commands an army comprising of various marine creatures. Apart from presiding over aquatic life, the Dragon King can also manipulate the weather and bring rainfall. The Dragon King often appears in classical Chinese literature. Detailed descriptions are given of the grandeur of their palaces.

"They are believed to be the rulers of moving bodies of water, such as waterfalls, rivers, or seas. They can show themselves as water spouts such as tornados or twisters over water. In this capacity as the rulers of water and weather." Annabeth paused it.

"That's basically it."

"So…" Percy spoke in a slightly strained voice. "It's basically a Chinese Poseidon."

"Yes, you could say that. Here's the next one."

"Zhang Guifang is the commander of Green Dragon Pass…" (**A/N "…" mean skipping the boring parts) **"In appearance, Zhang wears bulky white royal armor and wields a large ice spear. Due to Zhang's original status, he has the magical ability to "name call". With this ability, Zhang can paralyze any individual if he happened to say their full true name."

"And the last one," Annabeth clicked play.

"Hou Tu in Chinese mythology, is the deity of the earth and soil, which gives him the ability to manipulate the earth."

"So Seri is one of these." His voice was strained and cracked at the end.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows pinched, mouth frowning, eyes wide with worry.

"Ew, why am I sticky?" Hazel brought up her hand, which was a bright red. "Ohmygods. This isn't mine." She looked at Percy, who was beside her. His Camp Jupiter shirt was stained with blood.

"I'm fine." He said weakly, before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever and this is super short, blah, blah, blah, super sorry, I'm just swamped with other projects :P<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as I'd like, I've had writer's block for EVERYTHING, and it's driving me crazy :P**

* * *

><p><strong> Frank <strong>

Frank watched as Percy fell from his seat covered in blood. His immediate reaction was to think Percy dead. But after spending a couple months with Percy, his attitude rubbed off on Frank. He leaped off the bed, and yanked Percy up and off the ground with the help of Jason.

_Oh, gods, we just got Seri here, now this?_

They propped him up on another bed. Frank's ears felt clogged, his hearing fuzzy. Percy Jackson, the boy who saved him from those Medusa sisters, the boy who killed Kronos, the boy who was sharing the number one spot with Jason as his role model, was sitting there, knocked out, with blood on his side and smeared on his face.

His hearing returned, to be pierced with a choked scream. He spun around and saw Annabeth fighting the bonds of Nico, Piper, and Reyna, tears streaming down her face. He also saw Leo scrambling around the cabinets.

"Here," Leo shoved a vial filled with an orange liquid in Frank's hands. Nectar. "Force-feed it to him," Leo said, unnaturally calm. "He needs it. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Wha-I don't know how to do that." Frank stuttered, feeling the pressure of the moment.

"Here, give it." Leo grabbed the case. He pinched Percy's nose, loosened Percy's jaw, and carefully dripped the insubstantial amount of liquid under Percy's tongue. Then, still pinching Percy's nose, he clamped Percy's mouth shut, poking Percy's Adam apple. Percy's gag reflex kicked in and he swallowed.

They watched intently. A minute passed.

Two.

Five.

Then Percy started coughing uncontrollably. It passed.

"Whoa, what happened? Why am I soaked in blood?"

Annabeth broke.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FREAKING SLICED YOUR HIP GRABBING MY BACKPACK AND…you're such a moron, Seaweed Brain, don't ever do that again." Annabeth's voice died off and she started sobbing into Piper's shoulder.

A look of confusion blossomed on Percy's face, then it dawned on comprehension.

"No, I know it. When Octavian came, and I knocked over the table, I cut it then. Then I opened the scab on the stupid table."

"No difference," Annabeth glared at Percy as if he had committed a heinous crime.

"Anyways," Percy placed a comforting hand on Annabeth's. "War games are soon, in about an hour. How about that?"

"Are you sure you're fine with that hip?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied, sliding out of the bed. He stumbled a bit, taking off his shirt, which was caked with dried blood. There was a wide scab, brown and disgusting, the skin around it red and inflamed. "Here, Frank, can you get me some water? Like, a lot?"

Frank sped to the sink, grabbing an empty gallon milk jug and filling it with filtered water.

"Thanks," Percy took the carton with both hands, his strength not having fully returned. "See? Better," He showed Annabeth the scab that had faded into a prominent scar. She snorted. "Let's continue."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's super short and everything, I know, I feel horrible about it. The next chapter will be about the war games!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi my readers! I'm SO SO SORRY for not updating for the LONGEST TIME! I was in Vancouver, Canada for the long weekend :/  
>This whole chapter is about 6 and a half pages long on Word.<br>I'm trying to make this chapter extra-long and extra good, so I hope I've filled those wants. Please tell me if I'm doing well, if you like the direction I'm going with this, yada yada, getting reviews mean the world to me. **

**Percy**

Percy had been concerned for a while now. The bit of prophecy saying "_the mark of Athena burns through Rome_" or something like that. Percy had no idea if that meant to leave Annabeth in little Rome, or bring her on the quest to the _actual _Rome. Percy shook the thought from his mind.

"There's something we haven't addressed," Percy said, draping an arm over Annabeth's shoulders. "What did you see when you passed out, Seri?" The question sank in uncomfortably like _ichor _was to mortals. Seri breathed in deeply.

"A…woman. Her eyes…shone in the darkness, full of power. She was wearing a…white dress, and a golden scepter. With a lotus on top."

"Lady Hera," Percy confirmed. "The Greek version of Lady Juno."

"Okay then. Lady Hera came in front of me, and her dress," Seri squinted her eyes, trying to remember. "rippled…like oil on water when she moved. Her voice was gentle, yet intimidating."

"That's definitely her," Annabeth growled.

"She told me, that I was the 'seventh quester' but I wasn't, at the same time. She said that another person was coming. Either the owl or the torch. One of you two," Seri pointed at Reyna and Annabeth. She said I was…disposable. A pawn. No, a bishop. That's what she said. I was the most important piece, but in order to win…I had to be sacrificed.  
>"When I told her I didn't want to be sacrificed, that I didn't want to be part of her little 'game', and then…she zapped me. With her lotus scepter thing. Then I woke up."<p>

The silence choked the throats of the listeners.

"S-sacrificed?" Nico stated weakly. Seri nodded, blinking rapidly. "_This _is Hera's plan?" He cried indignantly. "I should have known! The stupid freaking gods can't be bothered with freaking _GAEA _waking up, so they shut up and she-she-she plans to _kill _someone in hopes that'll FIX THINGS?" Nico spluttered, and the sky rumbled ominously.

"Nico," Percy said gently.

"NO! I don't care what _Hera _thinks, this isn't happening, I WON'T LET IT!" Nico yelled, and strode over to the door, kicking it open, the echoes resounding solitarily around the room. Nico stormed away.

Nobody knew how to respond.

"We should…go, I bet the war games will start soon," Percy said quietly.

"Okay," Seri slid off the bed, dressed in a black graphic tee, jeans, and green converse shoes.

Annabeth attempted to get out of bed.

"Nope," Percy said, pushing her back down.

"_Percy_," Annabeth protested. She gave him a wordless stare.

"Fine, but you're taking some more ambrosia," Percy compromised. Annabeth downed two more ambrosia gummies, and Percy carried he out of the infirmary bridal style.

"ON SPECIAL MEANS, 5 MINUTES WILL BE GIVEN TO FORM A STRATEGY!" Reyna shouted from the air on her Pegasus, Skippy. Percy waved Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Seri over.

"Okay, Annabeth, take the lead." Percy made way for her.

"Percy told me about the first war games, so we'll go with that." She said hurriedly.

"Won't they anticipate that?" Piper asked.

"They will! So right as they counter what they _think _will happen, with something that will _crush_ them." Annabeth had a vicious expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jason and Percy said simultaneously.

"We don't want to _crush _them," Jason said.

"We need to win, though. Just _barely_." Percy emphasized.

"Fine," Annabeth said, pinching her eyebrows, calculating the alterations. "Okay. Hazel will tunnel us right in the thick of it. Near there, we surface, Percy jams the water cannons on the second floor, causing a distraction, then, after tunneling again, we reemerge in the heart, on the first floor.  
>Frank , Piper, Nico, and I will fight off the dudes, Leo builds and throws a bomb to the front door, blowing it wide open. Percy and Jason go for the flag on the third level, and Hazel stays in the tunnel, making sure nobody gets away, and resting."<p>

"What about Seri?" Nico asked, side-hugging Seri. Percy exchanged a look with Annabeth, smiling. Then their faces turned serious.

"I think that Seri should stay with Hazel, as a…safety precaution." Annabeth said. Nico gave an apologetic look towards Seri.

"TIME'S UP! BEGIN SIEGE!" Reyna called. The group tore away from the Fifth Legion, who were approaching the castle timidly, getting harassed with water bombs.

"Let's go," Percy said. "Hazel, lead the way." Hazel stood, inhaling deeply. A hole appeared in the ground.

"Hop in," she said, sounding fatigued already. They made their way towards the castle at a moderately quick pace. "Here, exactly ten seconds from the castle."

"Kay, thanks Haz, I'll be back soon." Percy climbed out, surveying his location. He was below the west wing, past the front gate. He saw the ruckus that was occurring. The group that had composed of maybe 50 people had dwindled to 20, courtesy of the water cannons.

Holding his hands up and flexing his gut, Percy jammed the cannons.

"HEY! What's going on?" A Roman soldier was trying to start the cannon, peering into the barrel. Percy smirked. _Perfect_, he thought. He increased the pressure on the cannons, and they backfired. Right. In. The. Soldier's. Face.

He ducked back into the tunnel.

"Let's go." He said. Hazel continued digging mentally.

"Just, you know, out of curiosity, WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION BACK THERE?" Leo asked.

"I made the water cannons burst," Percy said nonchalantly. "They're trying to fix it, so hurry up, please, Haz." He gestured for Hazel to continue having at the tunnel.

"Wait." Seri stopped Hazel a little bit later, her eyes glassy, staring at nothing. "Stop."

"Seri?" Percy asked tentatively.

"Hazel, I need you to surface." Seri said, ignoring Percy, her eyes still distant.

"But-" Hazel interjected.

"NOW!" Seri shouted, causing them all to jump. Hazel surfaced.

"Seri, what're you doing?" Nico asked, a worried look on his face.

"Nothing. Continue with the plan. I'll meet you later." Seri climbed out, avoiding the arrows the Romans were now sending down.

"SERI!" Nico shouted, trying to follow her. Percy held him back.

"Don't, Nico, if you get hit, you'll be out for a week. We can't risk that. Let her go, she wanted it." Nico struggled in the bonds of Percy's built arms. "Hazel, close it, and continue, please," Percy commanded.

"LET ME GO!" Nico screamed. "YOU KILLED BIANCA, AND NOW YOU'RE KILLING SERI!" Percy released Nico, who crashed into the earthen wall from his momentum. Nico realized what he had said. "No, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Percy remained silent.

"Erm, Hazel, let's continue," Annabeth said hesitantly.

They egressed into the heart a couple seconds later, only to be thrown into battle.

"Hazel! STAY THERE!" Percy shouted, gesturing for Hazel to stay in the protective haven of the narrow tunnel. He countered against a Roman's attack, jabbing him on the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out.

"LEO! THROW THE BOMB!" Annabeth screamed at Leo, slicing somebody's ankle with her dagger.

There was an explosion, and Hannibal and other troops came storming in, so Jason, Percy, and Annabeth surged up to the second level, where they expected, in the back of their minds, Seri, to be lying on the floor, motionless.

It was quite the opposite.

Roman soldiers were scattered everywhere, frozen. Percy counted at least fifteen soldiers.

Percy bent down, inspecting one of the fallen warriors. Her eyes were still open, glazed, scared. She was still breathing.

"Abigail!" Percy recognized the soldier. "Abigail, if you can hear me, hold your breath!" Abigail stopped breathing. "Okay, Abigail, did a tall girl do this to you? To all of you? An Asian girl with really long black hair? Start breathing again if she did." Abigail resumed breathing. Percy looked up at Annabeth and Jason in awe. "Okay, thanks Abigail."

"Y-you dare infiltrate the sec-second floor?" A voice called out weakly. They went over to him.

"Samuel!" Percy and Jason greeted him.

"Samuel, what did she do to you? How can you still talk?" Percy asked.

"A tall girl came, she must've been around thirteen. Asian, super long black hair, and bright green eyes. She started yelling our names out. We should really get rid of our nametags, by the way." Samuel spat out the imperial gold tag that had "SAMUEL EDGAR TORV" printed clearly on it. The adhesive back was covered in saliva. "And then people started dropping, left and right. It was like every time she said their name, they just…paralyzed."

"How come you can talk?" Jason asked.

"Because she didn't say my name. I stuffed my tag in my mouth, but she just jabbed me somewhere at my shoulder, and I couldn't use it anymore. She did that until I couldn't use any of my limbs. That girl is crazy, guys. She can't be Roman _or _Greek."

"Okay, where did she head?"

"Just left, off the balcony. I think she's going up to the flag. You have to stop her guys," He said, wincing at a loud elephant trumpet.

"You forget that she's on our team, thanks Samuel!" Percy said, and darted towards the cut-off, looking upwards. "Jason…Annabeth…You have to see this." They huddled around him, trying to see what Percy had been so frightened about.

Seri.

This girl, who had utterly baffled them in most ways imaginable, was now scaling the 90 degree angle stone wall, gripping the smallest of crevices. She swung up, and disappeared from sight. They heard grunts of fighting, and Seri's delicate voice harshly shout names.

"Meet me up there, quick," said Jason, jumping off and hovering in the air. Percy and Annabeth darted towards the stairs, while Jason flew up to the top level.

There was no blood.

But the damage was evident.

Percy spotted a boy slumped against the wall, a dull look in his eyes, unblinking.

"SERI!" He shouted, trying frantically to find her, to stop her, to end this-this _madness_. This girl was a lightning bolt packed into a shot glass. She held too much power. Her power was not significant, as powerful as any other demigod, just…vulnerable to losing control.

"Seri," Percy's voice softened as he found Seri huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth, clutching the flag in one hand.

"S-Seri?" Percy asked, a bit louder now. She sat unresponsive, still rocking.

"SERI!" Percy shouted. Her head shot up, her eyes rolling.

"IT HAS BEEN DECIDED."

Seri's voice rang out through the room. Deep, unfamiliar, and raspy.

"THE RAM, IN BETWEEN, WILL INTERCEED,

THE OWL SHALL PROCEED.

THE TORCH SHALL STAY,

ALL WILL REMAIN,

BUT THE EIGHT QUESTERS."

"She's possessed. Probably by Lady Hera. I've seen Hera do this before." Percy said, while trying to shake Seri awake. (**A/N when she said "all will remain," she means all will remain in Little Rome.)**

"ONE WILL DIE,

ONE WILL CRY

ONE WILL DECIDE THE FATE,

OF OURANOS' MATE"

Seri jolted awake, shouting something that sounded like "GAN!"

She saw all of us around her.

"Did you hear that? All the stuff about one dying, one crying and stuff?"

Percy nodded.

"O…kay. H-here's the flag." She stuck out her dirt-covered hand that was gripping the little imperial gold flag.

"It's okay, you keep it. You'll get MVP'd for coming out with it." Percy pushed it back to her, just as Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and Nico came up the stairs.

"It's over," Piper rasped, out of breath. "Just as soon as it started."

"C'mon," Nico grasped Seri's hand. "Reyna's waiting for us."

They met the rest of SPQR out on the field. Everybody was cowering in a bowing position. Percy saw him.

Mars.

The Roman version of Ares.

"Hello, _punk_," Mars glowered at Percy. Percy glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Percy murmured.

"Nothing much. Just because you _imbeciles _are too thick to notice."

"What do you mean, Lord Mars?" Reyna said through clenched teeth.

"Your _augur_! Octavian! He's _missing_! Now my mom, Lady _Juno_, has commanded a quest. Like _last time_." He hissed.

"So here's what's happening. Six questers; Greek Athena Girl, Water Boy, Doom girl and boy, Greek Vulcan boy, and Chinese girl."

"W-who's that?" Somebody called.

"Oh, gods." Mars grumbled. "Okay, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson," Mars listed. "Nico di Angelo , Hazel Levesque , Leo Valdez, and the Chinese girl." Lord Mars pointed at Seri. "Now, these six idiots need to go to Vancouver, Canada. But they have to go AROUND Oregon and Washington, got it? AROUND. ON THE SEA. Then they go back to Portland, Oregon, and retrieve your _augur_.  
>"The people who are staying are Reyna, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and my kid."<p>

"When do we leav-"

"You leave IMMEDIATELY!" Mars roared. "Or tomorrow morning. Actually, just tomorrow morning. Some Vulcan workers have fixed the boat-monster, so TOMORROW! YOU LEAVE TOMORROW! Come back in four days," Seri inhaled sharply as Mars said "four days." "Or Camp Jupiter will be no more," Mars said mysteriously, then there was a flash of fire and he disappeared.

So there's a quest. 

**Yayy! Author note time! I need to know! Okay, so I'm writing just a demigod/One Direction fanfiction (I won't be posting it on Fanfiction, but only on Quizazz/Quotev, unless you want me to post it here. I wouldn't expect you to as it is a love story and PJO/HofO is all action-y and only a little romance.). So it's about a girl who's nineteen, (Shellymer, help me out here,) an actor, and her weapon is a whip. She's quirky, but super awesome at fighting, so it can't be anything too lame. She's Greek, too, so. Yeah. Thanks!**


	11. Author's Note

I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be able to update for longer than I thought. My sister, who's computer I use to write my stories,  
>is going out of country for this studying opportunity for about a month or so. I'll try and update as much as I can, but don't expect much. There's only going to be my brother's computer, and he NEVER gets off of it. Next chapter will be called chapter 12 instead of 11. <div> 


End file.
